<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>References by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804190">References</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anon Jams' QnB [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, Drabble, Fluff, Implied Relationships, Inspired by The Great Gatsby, M/M, Nonsense</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:55:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29804190</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Techno isn't a fan of the Great Gatsby.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Anon Jams' QnB [15]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2104323</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>References</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>unpopular opinion but the great gatsby is a pretty fun read -anon Jams</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A green light, a sign of hope and want. </p><p> </p><p>Techno couldn’t believe he saw one through the trees in the forest, nearly tripping over stray rocks as he stumbled back. His eyes narrowed to a squint, trying to examine through the darkness to find the light’s source. </p><p> </p><p>He was <em> not </em> becoming another Gatsby.</p><p> </p><p>He stood up straight, gripping the bag in his hand. He blinked, and when he opened his eyes the light had vanished, making him relax some. That was, until he heard a loud laugh above him. He looked up, his eyes widening at the brilliant glow of a sparkling green suit. Quackity waved down at him, landing easily before the piglin. “Hey, Techno! What’re ya doin’ all the way out here?” he asked, putting his hands on his hips.</p><p> </p><p>“What’d’ya mean? I live out here,” he stated, furrowing his brows. “Ain’t you a bit far out to be askin’ that?” he added, glancing from where he came.</p><p> </p><p>Quackity shrugged, his smile unfaltering and brilliantly placed on his face. Techno wanted to ignore it, but it shined just as brightly as the glimmer in his suit. “There’s a party being held at the castle,” he answered, reaching a hand out. “It’ll be fun! You should come with,” he stated, grabbing Techno’s wrist gently. <em> He let him </em>. “I know you aren’t too keen on the social aspect, but it’s a big party! You can get privacy at those,” he said. </p><p> </p><p>Techno faltered then, his eyes widening only for a moment. “I- I guess,” he replied, his hand flinching back from his grasp. “Do I have to dress up?” he asked, looking down at his clothes. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re already dressed like a king,” Quackity huffed lightly, before turning. “Come on, let’s get going then!” he beamed. “I wanna get a drink, Eret always gets the fancy stuff!” he laughed, tilting his head back.  His wings fluttered a bit, stretching out as though he was going to fly before folding up neatly.</p><p> </p><p>Techno watched. His mind looping around itself for references to the book. He watched Quackity glance back, a glint in his eyes and a grin still on his face. </p><p> </p><p><em> He read the book </em>.</p><p> </p><p>He had to- otherwise this wouldn’t make sense. Well, it already made no sense, Quackity was wearing green but quoting Jordan. <em> Though maybe it did make sense, maybe he wasn’t Gatsby but Nick? </em> He would consider himself more of a Nick- unsocial and reluctant, the center of everything despite being unreliable to a few situations. </p><p> </p><p>“You coming?”</p><p> </p><p>And, Techno followed after him. </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The party was spectacular this time around. The band played a bouncy tune, keeping everyone lively. The castle garden was full of people chatting and drinking, eating off a buffet table with little regard of rationing it out. More food just came to replace everything that ran out. </p><p> </p><p>Eret themselves was dressed lovely, sporting some tuxedo dress? Techno didn’t know what to call it, but he did mention it looks nice as the king greeted him and Quackity.</p><p> </p><p>“You look great as well!” Eret beamed, before glancing at Quackity and grimincing. “You, not so much,” he stated, reaching over to feel the bedazzled shoulder pads. “Where’d you even get this?”</p><p> </p><p>Quackity snickered. “Karl threw it at me before I left! He thought it’d be funny,” he shrugged and then grabbed Techno’s rist, pulling him off the side. “Drink time!” he beamed.</p><p> </p><p>Techno figured he could also enjoy a drink. </p><p> </p><p>The bar had people leaning over the counter, fast service providing drinks easily. Techno and Quackity got some Strawberry thing, he was positive it was just juice but maybe he was catching a hint of alcohol in the smell. </p><p> </p><p>It didn’t matter much because they both downed the glass in a go before Quackity was pulling him along to the dance floor. </p><p> </p><p>They moved easily, avoiding glancing at each other for the first half but by the end there eyes wouldn’t leave the other’s. Quackity stared at him in the way- <em> no </em>. “God, did you actually read it?” he asked. “The Great Gatsby I mean. Did you actually read it?”</p><p> </p><p>Quackity’s eyes softened. “Maybe. I might’ve… skimmed it over with Sapnap and Karl. Was it that easy to tell?”</p><p> </p><p>“You... Skimmed it?" He asked, rolling his eyes after. It mad sense, he really should have figured. "Anyways- yes. It wad easy. Green, that line you said, big party… did Eret get involved as well?”</p><p> </p><p>Quackity glanced off but a smile pulled at the corner of his lips. “He was looking for an excuse to throw a party, we just gave him a good one.”</p><p> </p><p>Techno laughed. “You know they die at the end right? Like, a lot of people die.” </p><p> </p><p>“Spoilers!” Quackity screeched as Techno dipped him in time. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re not even done with the book?!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>